The present invention relates to production of a free flowing and instantly dispersible and/or soluble granular food product.
German Patent No. DD 248502 (Institut fur Getreideverarbeitung) discloses a process for the production of instant sauces or soups in the form of granules by preparing a powdery or doughlike mixture of protein hydrolysate, meat or vegetable material, instant flour or semolina, salt, sugar and spices, granulating it with a press or with an extruder, fluidised bed coating the granules with oil, carbohydrates or gums and drying them.
Great Britain Patent Application No. 2131271 (Institut fur Getreideverarbeitung) discloses a process for the production of a granulated food based on milk or other animal or vegetable proteins, carbohydrates, fats and minerals which comprises mixing powdery components in a fluidised bed and spraying a liquid mix of the remaining components into the powdery components, the powdery material being coated and agglomerated by the sprayed material and dried simultaneously in the fluidised bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,585 (Odermatt et al.) discloses a process for preparing a granular food product by mixing a molten fat with an amylaceous material, extruding the mixture in strands, cooling the strands, subdividing them into sections and projecting the sections through a grill to reduce them into granules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,274 (Sugisawa et al.) discloses a process for preparing a granular curry product by mixing fat flakes with powdery materials, heating the mixture, agitating and cooling it.
French Pat. No. 1,203,715 (CARNATION) discloses a process for preparing an instant and easily dispersible soup by preparing a powdery mixture of all the ingredients and agglomerating it with water droplets and/or vapour in a tower.
French Pat. No. FR 1,348,948 (PROCTER & GAMBLE) discloses a process for preparing free flowing and easily dispersible confectionary food mixtures by agglomerating powdery food materials comprising flour, shortening and/or sugar with a liquid binding agent such as a concentrated sugar solution or a molten shortening in a tumbler or in a fluidised bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,569 (Scheidegger) discloses a process for preparing a powdered foodstuff in which fat is dispersed by grinding a mixture of foodstuff, fat and little water and drying.